


Hurricane Drunk

by saintlysinner



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: The Addams' loved to walk in weather that is out to kill them.





	Hurricane Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).

Lightning tore through the sky with a roll of thunder, leaving behind the scent of ozone so thick that Gomez could taste it at the back of his throat. He stood with one foot on the low windowsill, leaning out into the storm as the shutters rattled against the house like hollow bones.

Shadows emerged from behind him to twine around his feet and a pale hand fit against his shoulder, squeezing to draw his attention.

Gomez turned his head with a besotted smile, taking his wife's hand in his and pressing a kiss to her fingers. "_Cara mia_," he breathed, drinking in the sight of her.

"_Mon cher_," Morticia greeted him, her other hand cupping the curve of his cheek. "Would you care to go for a walk this evening?"

"Nothing would please me more," Gomez replied, trailing a line of kisses up her arm. The children had gone to bed early, lulled to sleep by the incumbent storm, which left the two of them free for the evening.

They stepped out into the cold night air, the wind and rain whipping at their clothes as they walked out towards the bottomless pit. The hurricane rolled over them with a whistling roar, the sound of a thousand banshees wailing into the air like the finest of instruments.

"We could do with more weather like this," Gomez said, his face turned up to watch as the clouds roiled and clashed with another lightning strike. It missed them by a foot. "Nothing quite soothes the soul like a good hurricane."

Morticia hummed in agreement. When Gomez looked as if he were going to try standing on the scorched earth that was still smoldering, she gently added, "Lightning never strikes the same place twice, _mon amour_."

"Quite right, _querida_!" Gomez agreed without hesitation, his eyes shifting forward as a fire lit within him. "I will take the fight to Monsieur Tempête and have the first strike!"

Morticia's blood red lips curled up in a smile that would have sent lesser men running for cover. "It will be a duel to remember."


End file.
